Behind the Mask
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Hope's 18th birthday is coming, and for her birthday, her father is taking her to a play of 'Alice in Wonderland' at Possum Castle. At the same time, Sunshine is forcing Apetrully to confess to Hope, but through a somewhat odd way: Showing his true identity to her and singing with one more element to it. Will he able to do it? Will Hope accept him?
1. Chapter 1

Outside the tree house of Hope, Commander Apetrully waited on the tree house's porch. Apetrully wasn't exactly sure he's here, including the fact that Sunshine ask him to come here early before dinner. Yet the commander find himself listening to her anyway.

"Sorry to make you wait." Sunshine said as she walk out of the front door's doggy door.

"It's okay." Apetrully said with a small shake of his head. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Hope," Sunshine smiled widely as she stood next to him. "You know that she's going to be 18 years old tomorrow, right?"

"Of course." Apetrully raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, since she's going to be 18 years old, that means she's going to be legally an adult." The commander swears that the white wolf's smile widen a bit more than he feels comfortable with.

"...Yeah."

Of course Apetrully was happy about that. The commander was always like Hope, and when I say 'like', I mean 'love'. He wanted to ask the pink and white monkey out on a date, but he never did mostly because of the three year age gap between them and he didn't want to lose his friendship he have with Hope.

"Well, don't you think that you should ask Hope out." Sunshine said, eagerly looking at the commander.

Apetrully's eyes widen when the white wolf said that. Over the years, no one have ever notice Apetrully's crush on Hope, not a single one, until now.

"What are you talking about?" Apetrully said a bit of a nervous chuckle. "She's still quite young, don't cha think?"

"She told me you're going to be 21 this year." Sunshine quickly said, causing the commander to widen his eyes again.

"Besides that... Why me?" Apetrully ask.

"Come on. I believe Hope should have a relationship with someone, like have Hope ever told you that she was ever interested in anyone when ever you two hang out together?"

"No. She never said anything about romance for a long time. I think that was about 2-3 years ago too! Maybe... Hope isn't that interested in romance anymore."

"I've seen Hope read romantic books and fanfics, and I've even watched romantic shows with her. She have to be interested in romance."

"Then maybe Hope isn't interested in being in a relationship! Besides, why me of all people?"

"You're a pretty close friend of her's before I came along. Usually, close friendships can become close relationships."

Apetrully only narrowed his eyes at the white wolf and said, "I can't let myself be involved with this."

"You know, living with monkeys does give me one advantage." Sunshine said with her smile turning into a smirk.

In one swift move, Sunshine took off the commander's mask. Apetrully turned pale as he held onto his breath.

"Everyone have a certain scent, but species sometimes have a similar scents." Sunshine said with a smug smile.

 _Does that even make sense?_ Apetrully thought, frantically putting on his mask.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about that!" Apetrully demanded.

"Then you better follow my 'Get-Hope-Dating' plan." Sunshine said.

"What is it? I'm praying that this isn't going to be awkward with Hope when this plan fails."

"Welp, Mr. Engel told me that he got a special gift for Hope and any other close friends of her's."

The white wolf look at the tree house's front door and said, "You see, whenever Mr. Engel, Hope, and I have free time, Mr. Engel have been trying to get us reading more, especially since Hope and I don't go to school, and he's trying to keep us interested in these books, like Frankenstein and Dracula since he's a big fan of old stories, by letting us watch the movie version of that book and listen to the musicals just as long he've check them first. Anyway, because of that, Mr. Engel bought tickets for the play of 'Alice in Wonderland' at Possum Castle."

 _From what I remember, the possums are known for their acting abilities, especially with playing dead, and are rather neutral with the humans, so I think we're safe there._ Apetrully thought.

"What does this have to do with the plan?"

With that big grin still plastered across her face, the white wolf said, "Hope loves music, right?"

"Of course." Apetrully said.

"Then I have this idea where instead of the costume you're wearing right now, you'll wear this Phantom of the Opera costume and sing-"

"No! I'm not going to do this plan! I do not like to sing in front of others!"

"And yet you're okay with dancing in front of others?" Sunshine said.

"Dancing and singing are two different things."

Sunshine let out a soft growl as Apetrully ask, "Why Phantom of the Opera?"

"You two wear masks and that's all I was thinking. I was thinking that you would dress up like him and sing to Hope in one of Possum Castle's theater rooms with you two alone. Then after you're done singing, you would reveal yourself and ask Hope on a date." Sunshine try to explain.

"I don't think I could do any of that, but does it have to be singing? Can't I simply just give her a gift and nothing else? Especially since that this plan is pretty extreme." Apetrully said, hoping the white wolf would give up on this plan.

"No. Hope've done a lot for me, like right now, she's cooking enough food for four people since you're here. The monkey deserves some romance, and as for the singing part, I'm pretty sure Hope would love you if you just get over that singing part fear for her."

Apetrully sigh and said, "Look, I know you're trying to do something good for Hope, but I think it's best that Hope try to find love on her own."

Sunshine narrowed her eyes and said, "Well, I guess I just have to rub our friendship into your face."

"What?" Apetrully said, confuse.

The commander follow the wolf into the tree house's kitchen. Hope was simply sitting in a chair in front of the oven, waiting for the dish to be cooked when she notice Sunshine and Apetrully come in.

"Hey, guys. The macaroni and cheese isn't finished yet, but I hope you don't mind waiting a little longer." Hope said. "If you wanted to see my dad, I'm pretty sure he's still in his tree house."

"Thanks for the information, Hope." Sunshine said.

"Stay here." The wolf said to Apetrully.

Apetrully raises an eyebrow as Sunshine walk over to the small, brown radio in the cornere of the room. The wolf try her best to turn the radio's knobs until she stop at some classical music. Both Sunshine and Hope smile as the pink and white monkey suddenly started to sing along with the music.

Hope: **No more talk of darkness,**

 **Forget these wide-eye fears**

 **I'm here, nothing can harm you,**

 **My words will warm and calm you**

Sunshine flash a quick smirk at Apetrully, then look at Hope with a loving smile.

H: **Let me be your freedom,**

 **Let daylight dry your tears**

 **I'm here, with you, beside you,**

 **To guard you and to guide you**

 _Is it just me or does this song seem to be... romantic?_ Apetrully thought.

Sunshine: **Say you'll love me**

 **Every waking moment**

 **Turn my head with**

 **Talk of summertime~**

Sunshine slowly walk towards Hope, giving her the puppy-dog eyes.

S: **Say you need me with**

 **You now and always**

 **Promise me that all**

 **You say is true**

 **That's all I ask of you~**

 _I think I hate Sunshine now._ Apetrully bitterly thought as he watch Hope gently scratch the back of Sunshine's ear.

H: **Let me be your shelter,**

 **Let me be your light**

 **You're safe, no one will find you,**

 **Your fears are far behind you**

Sunshine look up at Hope as the wolf snuggle up against the pink and white monkey's leg.

S: **All I want is freedom,**

 **A world with no more night**

 **And you, always beside me,**

 **To hold me and to hide me**

The white wolf let out a squeal as Hope lift up Sunshine and hug her.

H: **Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**

 **Let me lead you from your solitude**

 **Say you need me with you, here beside you,**

 **Anywhere you go, let me go too**

 **Sunshine, that's all I ask of you~**

Sunshine press herself against Hope's chest as the monkey let her sit on her lap, wrapping her arms around the wolf.

S: **Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**

 **Say the word and I will follow you**

H & S: **Share each day with me,**

 **Each night, each morning**

Sunshine's puppy-dog eyes grew bigger, so did her smile.

S: **Say you love me...**

Hope gently pet her back.

H: **You know I do~**

 _I think that hatred for the wolf grew._ Apetrully thought.

S & H: **Love me,**

 **That's all I ask of you~**

Apetrully angrily turn his hands into fists.

H & S: **Anywhere you go**

 **Let me go too~!**

 **Love me...**

 **That's all I ask of you~**

"Shouldn't you check on the dinner?" Apetrully said, trying to keep his anger to himself.

"Oh my god!" Hope shouted, standing up with widen eyes, which cause Sunshine to fall off her lap.

As the pink and white monkey check on the macaroni and cheese, Apetrully drag Sunshine outside.

"What was that?" Apetrully ask, glaring at the white wolf.

"Rubbing our friendship in your face, though, I was so happy that song came up to make it more... 'friendlier'," Sunshine said with a smug smile. "And I'll keep that up unless you want to continue with the plan."

The commander's eyes slightly twitched, but he said, "Okay, but if this doesn't go well, I'll ban you from Big Green. FOREVER!"

"Yeah. Sure." The white wolf said without much care.

 _This isn't going to be a good time._ Apetrully thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to thank you for inviting us to this play." Lin Chung said to Engel as he and First Squad wait outside of Big Green, along with Apetrully.

"It's nothing, really. Though I do wish that I've invited Second Squad." Engel said.

"Don't worry that." Mighty Ray said.

"What's taking them so long?" Sonia said, wondering what Hope and Sunshine are doing.

"It's okay. The play doesn't start until 3 o' clock. We're just going to Possum Castle a bit early to see some sights." Engel said with a small smile.

 _I'm praying that Sunshine isn't going to 'rub her friendship' with Hope in my face again._ Apetrully thought, wishing this plan won't go through.

Jumpy look at Big Green's entrance, raising an eyebrow as he said, "Music?"

 _Why am I not surprised?_ Apetrully thought.

Hope: **Do you see that star above the moon?**

Sunshine: **Yes, the star that we both share**

H: **It's the one that leads me home to you**

S: **Then I pray God leaves it there**

Coming out of Big Green's entrance was Hope and Sunshine sailing towards them on a small, wooden boat. On the boat was a small, brown radio.

"Why are they doing this?" Sonia said in a low whisper.

 _I bet Sunshine made Hope do this just to spite me._ Apetrully thought rather bitterly. _Also, it's not nighttime!_

S: **For I'm useless as a broken heart without you**

H: **And I'm empty as my pockets without you**

S: **Today, Hope, you'll be eighteen**

 **And them I'll be your queen**

H: **Sooner than you think, Sunshine dear,**

 **Maybe on this evening's tide**

 **For Monsieur Heaven has hastened our tomorrow**

Commander Apetrully swears that the white wolf gave him a quick smug smile at him, then she smiled sweetly towards Hope.

S: **Is it true, mon dieu!**

H: **A friend, I'll be there!**

S & H: **When love is true~!**

 **Nothing stands in your way!**

"Are you okay?" Engel ask the commander, noticing the disguised monkey narrowing his eyes.

"Of course." Apetrully quickly said, shaking it off.

H: **Garden its haven smiles and then**

 **The where and when of stars and then**

 **Suddenly falls in place**

S: **No one could ask for more**

 **Diamonds and rubies can not make what will not**

 **Day is never through**

H & S: **Never when love is true~**

Hope smiled widely towards the group of Big Green members and her father.

H: **Like the wind that fills a sail**

S & H: **True~**

H: **Like a light that will not fail**

Sunshine jump into Hope's arms, resting her head against her chest.

S: **Hold me,**

 **Let me memorize your face**

H: **When I'm lost in your embrace**

S: **For eternity!**

H: **When love is true!**

 **True as the star we share~**

 _I get the point!_ Apetrully angrily thought.

S: **Constant and always waiting there**

H: **The undertow that won't let go**

S: **You are my one true fey!**

Hope and Sunshine suddenly throw a hand/paw in the air at the same time.

H & S: **My one real love**

 **And swear now and forever**

 **Let it be, you will see**

 **And let I be, no one but me who**

 **Runs to you each time you call**

 **Let me be the one who chose you**

Sunshine and Hope look at each other, smiling widely.

S & H: **All love can do**

 **When love is true!**

When the boat hit against the shore, the monkey and the wolf fell down from the sudden movement.

"We're okay!" Hope shouted as the two stood up and dusted themselves off.

As Hope turn off the small radio in the boat, Mr. NoHands ask, "Why did you two do that?"

"Sunshine said that I should have my first performance as an official adult as soon as possible, so I hope you enjoyed that." Hope said with a smile.

Apetrully slightly glared at the white wolf, who looked rather smug about this. Standing a bit closer to the commander, Sunshine whispered, "Just a reminder."

The commander ball his hands into fists, trying to keep his anger towards the wolf to himself. Suddenly, he clap his hands together and said, "Shouldn't we be going to Possum Castle? We don't want to be late for the play."

"Of course. Let's go." Engel said with a small nod.

"Remember the plan." Sunshine whispered to the commander, passing him by. At the same time, the commander noticed the small radio on her back.

Apetrully sighed and thought, _This is going to be a very long day._

* * *

The group was in awe, seeing the castle of the possums, which resembles a theater. Though it does look odd against its forest background.

Possums and humans roam around the area, talking while others were waiting in lines for either tickets, snacks, or plays.

A possum with light gray fur approach the group. With a small bow, the possum said, "Welcome to the Possum Castle Theatre. You must be from Big Green."

"Why, yes." Apetrully said, nodding.

"Just as long as you don't ask for the king, your visit will be peaceful." The light gray possum said. "You're going to the Alice in Wonderland play, right?"

"Right!" Hope said with a big smile.

"Then you should really wait for a hour. That's when the play starts. For now, I believe that you are allow to roam the castle as long as you don't enter the restricted areas."

"Right!"

As the possum walk away from the group, Sonia said, "Well, what should we do for now?"

"Hey, I'm getting a little parched." Sunshine suddenly said. "Apetrully, could you buy me a drink?"

Hope raised an eyebrow as Apetrully sighed and said, "Sure."

As the two walk off towards the food court, Hope said to First Squad and her father, "Why does that seem to be a little off to me?"

"Why do you ask?" Sonia ask, tilting her head a little.

Hope shrugged and said, "I don't know. Apetrully and Sunshine haven't been friends per say."

 _Maybe I'm just worrying for nothing._ Hope thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright. Here's the plan." Sunshine whispered as she and Apetrull stood in line at the food court.

"Shouldn't we talk somewhere more private?" Apetrully ask.

"No. I really do want a drink." The white wolf said, causing the commander to sweatdrop. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure we could get a 'Phantom of Opera' costume here."

"You didn't even provide a costume for me?!" Apetrully loudly whispered towards the wolf.

"Hey. How would it look if I just carry a costume like that on my back?"

"You do realize that you have a radio on your back. Right?"

"Of course, it's to provide the music when you sing for Hope."

 _...Where's the logic in this?_ Apetrully thought.

"How are you sure that they won't notice us 'borrowing' a costume from them?" Apetrully ask.

"I'm pretty sure they have multiple of the same costume with slight alterations. Yah know, for different castings and they sometimes have humans in these plays, so there must be one in your size." Sunshine calmly said.

 _This isn't going to end well. This isn't going to end well!_ Apetrully thought rather panicky.

"Don't worry about a thing, Apetrully. Hope will most likely fall in love with you once you done this." Sunshine said in a whisper. "And stop trying to send death threats at me with your eyes, dude. I wouldn't be doing this if your just told her yourself sooner."

Apetrully frustratedly groan and said, "It would had been inappropriate if I did, and just be glad that you're a close friend of Hope."

"Yeah..." Sunshine said with a bit of a smirk on her face.

Hope's eyes follow Apetrully and Sunshine as the two walk towards the theater room after the commander bought a small drink for the wolf until they wander off out of her sight. The pink and white monkey slump against a wall and thought, _What are they doing? I mean, Sunshine usually tells me what she's doing from time to time._

Her old father notice the worrying expression on his daughter's face.

"Something wrong?" Engel ask Hope.

"E-Eh? Oh, it's nothing." Hope said with a nervous shrug.

"Are you sure?"

Hope knitted her fingers together, looking at the ground, but before the pink and white monkey could open her mouth, Mighty Ray said, "When is this play going to start?"

"Forty-five minutes." Lin Chung said, looking up at a small clock on the wall.

Hope silently gulped as her eyes trail off back to where the commander and the wolf were before.

* * *

 _I'm one hundred percent sure that Possums will never join Big Green because of this._ Apetrully thought as he walk through the hall of theater rooms/dressing rooms with Sunshine by his side.

With a heavy sigh, the commander ask, "Do you even know where we're going?"

There was just silence on the wolf's end.

"Now you're giving me more reasons not to do this." Apetrully said.

"I'm looking for an empty room." Sunshine tried to defend.

"Without looking into any of the rooms?"

"...I'm a wolf. That means I have good hearing, which means that I can hear if anyone are in these rooms."

Even though Apetrully is known a pacifist to everyone, he felt like he should strangle the wolf right now.

"Ha! This one." Sunshine said with a wide smile, stopping at one of the doors.

"Are you sure? It could be just a dressing room without the costume we're looking for, or even worst, there's someone in that room who will get suspicious with us." Apetrully said, praying that the wolf was absolutely wrong about this."

"Trust me-"

"No." Apetrully said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Geez..." Sunshine just rolls her eyes at him.

 _Seriously, why is she Hope's friend again? Apetrully thought._

Surprisingly, Sunshine was right, which made Apetrully wonder if someone is trying to ruin his life while Sunshine can't believe that actually worked. In the smallish room wee racks of costumes, along with hooks on the wall or mannequin heads on the high shelves. Apetrully gulped at the sight while Sunshine smiled widely.

"Okay, pick out the costume you want while I guard the door outside." Sunshine said, slipping out of the room.

Apetrully groaned, fearing for the worst for this plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Never before Apetrully have felt so afraid in his life, and he've captured by almost everyone in the animal kingdom. Maybe it's because he's feeling absolutely vulnerable without his human costume and there might be a chance that someone will found out that he's the commander. While he highly doubt that someone from Highroller's army is here, the commander does believe that the discoverer could be one of the members of First Squad. How can no one discover all of this while he's standing on this stage, wearing this dark-colored costume? Yeah, he hid his human costume in the air ducts so no one won't just think right away that he's Apetrully, but they'll still try to ask questions about all of this.

His fears were already working overtime once he heard the door open. Then came the voice of that white wolf, "He told me to take you here." The way she said that made it seem like she's afraid of him!

 _Wait, why does she sound like that? I'm not the Phantom of the Opera. I'm not going to act like him. I'm not even going to sing one of his songs!_ Apetrully thought with widen eyes. _If Hope decides to move away after this, I'm going to make sure Sunshine'll never go near Big Green ever again._

"But why?" He heard Hope ask worryingly.

"I don't know, but I have to leave you here because he told me to. Don't worry. I don't think he'll do anything bad to you." The wolf said with a bit of confidence.

 _Don't say that! She'll suspect something bad!_ Apetrully panically thought.

Once Apetrully heard the sound of a door opening and closing, he knows it's time. The commander turn on the brown radio hiding with him, causing Hope to let out a very frighten squeak.

 _Time to ruin my life..._ The commander thought, regretting every single choice he made that lead up to this very moment.

Apetrully: **Think of me**

 **Think of me fondly**

 **When we've said goodbye**

 **Remember me**

 **Once in a while, please**

 **Promise me you'll try**

Once he got out of his hiding place, which was behind the red curtains, the commander could already see the emotions going through her head by her face. From fear to surprise to confusion, but that's where it stops. As Apetrully continue on singing, Hope only had a completely blank look on her face.

A: **When you find that once again you long**

 **To take your heart back and be free**

 _Does she recognize me? Is she just malfunctioning from the fact that this is the Monkey King singing in Apetrully's voice while dressed as the Phantom._ Apetrully panically thought.

A: **If you ever find a moment**

 **Spare a thought for me**

The commander is still unnerved by the fact that Hope's face haven't expressed anything for a while.

A: **We never said "our love was evergreen"**

 **Or "as unchanging as the sea"**

 **But it you can still remember,**

 **Stop and think of me**

Apetrully knows that he have to do something besides just standing there and looking at the pink and white monkey, who still haven't expressed any emotions.

A: **Think of all the things**

 **We've shared and seen**

So, finally the commander hop off the stage and started to walk towards her in a slow pace.

A: **Think of me,**

 **Think of me waking**

 **Silent and resigned**

 **Imagine me trying too hard**

 **To put you from my mind**

If the commender was panicking on the inside before, now he just wants to run away from here. Just getting closer to her will give her a better chance to see who he really is, but he still continue to walk towards her.

A: **Recall those days,**

 **Look back on all those times**

 **Think of the things we'll never do**

 **There will never be a day**

 **When I won't think of you**

The commander stopped when he's in front of Hope. He wasn't too sure what to do as the pink and white monkey continue to stare blankly at him.

Hope: **Can it be?**

Apetrully swallowed a surprised scream down his throat, surprised by her sudden decision to sing. Her face was still blank, but her voice had a certain emotion to it yet he can't tell what it is. Sadness? Remembrance?

H: **Can it be-**

Their moment together was suddenly interrupted by the doors slammed open as the two jump back from each other.

"Who's in here?!" shouted by one of the animals that Apetrully least wanted to see. The Possum King himself.

"Guards!"

The commander darted to the back of the stage out of fear for being discovered. He could already hear the Possum King's soldiers coming after him as he discard the costume. Slipping into the vent, Apetrully could only worry and panic for now.

He kept his distance from the vent's opening, feeling a bit squashed by his costume. E could hear the guards coming in, shocked when they recognize the costume on the ground as one from their own castle. The commander waited and waited, thinking up questions and situations for everything that could go wrong. At the same time, Apetrully is wondering what happened to Hope through all of this.

Once it went completely silent, the commander had the confidence to come out. With hands on his head, he didn't know what to do. Everything went wrong and Apetrully wasn't too sure what to do now.


	5. Chapter 5

Apetrully wants point out on why the guards haven't come back to this theater room while he puts back on his costume and exit out the room, but he didn't care right now. He was worry about this 'plan' and what's going to happen to the 'relationship' between Hope and him.

 _When I see that wolf, I'm going to punch her._ Apetrully thought, keeping his head low.

Then she came along.

"Hey..." Sunshine said, both nervous and quiet. "So, I don't think the plan worked. Can't really tell since Hope is now in questioning by the Possum King about all of this."

Then Apetrully punch her in the shoulder, though it's practically felt like nothing to the white wolf since she spent most of her life in training.

"Wow, you must be really angry if you're willing to punch someone." Sunshine commented.

"You are banned from Big Green and that's finale." Apetrully quietly hissed at her, walking back to the waiting room.

The commander didn't say anything to her on the way and Sunshine did the same, though it's more for the fear that the white wolf would just make things even worst between them if she said anything that could make or break this, if it's even possible to make it worst.

After what seems like forever, they made it to the waiting room, where there seems to be quite a stir around here, especially when they meet up with First Squad and Hope's father.

"We have to keep our eyes peeled if we want to find this mysterious animal." Mr. NoHands said, which made the commander feel a bit more sick than before.

"We don't even know if he was a threat." Sonia said. "All we heard that he just took one of Possum Castle's costumes and sang a song to Hope. We shouldn't really jump into conclusions. He even gave that costume back."

"He better not had touch her in any shape or form." Engel said with fear audible in his voice.

"D-Don't worry, I don't think he could had harm her." Sunshine said with a nervous smile on her face, hoping that no one noticed that she and Apetrully were gone for quite a while.

"Where have you two been?" Lin Chung soon asked the two.

 _Darn it!_ Sunshine angrily thought.

The white wolf glance at the commander, who's still angry about what just happened. Looking back at First Squad and her friend's father, Sunshine said, "You see, Apetrully and I were-" Then the white wolf's eyes widen when she saw Hope walk in with the white and dark gray furred Possum King. Apparently, the others noticed them too.

"Hope!" Engel gasped, running towards her and hugging her in his arms.

"Dad..." Hope quietly said.

Apetrully gulped, wondering how the pink and white monkey feels about him now.

 _She must recognize me by my voice. She must had! She's not deaf or_ that _clueless_!Apetrully thought.

"Everyone!" Possum King announced, gaining everyone's attention. "This mysterious animal waws actually an admirer for this young lady. You have nothing to fear."

There was a collective amount of shock and awes from the 'audience' with a greater amount of shock from the commender and the wolf.

"Do you know what this means?" Sunshine whisper to Apetrully. "She knows that you like her~."

The commander just felt nervous, just thinking that. At the same time, Hope knows that he's the Monkey King. That's two secrets revealed to her! Why does this have to happen to him?!

Sunshine can't help it but to notice that the pink and white monkey quietly whispering to Possum King, who seems to be nodding along to what she's saying. Soon, she notice the pink and white monkey coming their way with a big, eager smile on her face.

"Hey, Sunshine, Possum King is letting us sit at the balcony with him." Hope said to her wolf friend.

"Really?" Sunshine said with that same smile on her face.

"Yeah, my dad's coming along since he's still worry about that masked monkey."

"...How many seats are there on the balcony?"

"Normally, six seats on one, but the king's have four seats."

 _Aren't royalty suppose to have more benefits than commoners!? Like he could have ten seats on his own personal balcony! Why four!?_ Sunshine angrily thought.

The white wolf look back at the commander, who definitely heard their conversation as he look at the way to the theaters.

"Come on, let's go. The play's about to start." Hope said with a big smile on her, as if nothing happened a half hour ago.

"Yeah, sure..." Sunshine said, a bit disappointed that the pink monkey is not mentioning anything about Apetrully.

Humans and animals started to go to their own theaters, realizing that it's about time for their plays and movies to start.

Once Hope, Sunshine, Engel, and the Possum King were separated from the group of Big Green members, Hope whispered to the three of them, "So, here's the plan."

This earn a look of excitement from the wolf and the possum while her father looks quite confuse.


	6. Chapter 6

The commander couldn't focus on the play. He can't help it, but he can't stop thinking about what Hope thinks of him now. She said that he's an 'admirer.' Does that mean she knew all along? Or maybe she just figured it out by just hearing his voice out of the Monkey King?

 _She's not sadistic like Sunshine, so she probably didn't tell Possum King about my secret, but I'm wondering what Hope thinks of me now. Will things just be awkward between us? Does Hope even want to see me again after all of this?_ Apetrully thought.

Along with the fact that Hope is alone with Sunshine, her father, and the Possum King, Apetrully almost felt like panicking, but he was able to manage a calm face through the first act of Alice in Wonderland.

Before he could be able to rest for the second act with the others, he was stopped by some of the Possum soldiers to stay in the theater while everyone else exit out. First Squad was worry about this, but the commander reassures them that it's probably nothing (although, the commander was a bit worry about this himself.)

Then there he was, sitting in one of the seats as he waits for something to happen. He can't see anyone in here. He couldn't even anyone in the balconies. He was alone.

 _What's going on?_ Apetrully thought to himself.

The commander slump deeper into his seat when the light turn off as he find himself looking at the stage in the front. The red curtains roller up, revealing him one behind this as music played from the theater's speakers.

Hope: **Past the point of no return**

 **No backward glances**

 **Past all though of if or when**

 **No use resisting**

There she is. Upon her face was the mask the commander wore for her. It seemed to strengthen her stare on him.

H: **Abandon thought and let the dream descend**

 **What raging fire shall flood the soul?**

 **What rich desire unlocks its door?**

 **What sweet seduction lies before us**

Apetrully just realized she's slowly approaching him with the spotlight on her following on top of her. He felt himself stand up and walk towards her as his own spotlight lands on him. Then he realized Sunshine was the one doing this to him as the wolf practically tackling him into approaching Hope.

H: **Past the point of no return**

 **The final threshold?**

 **What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn**

 **Beyond the point of no return?**

He no longer felt the annoying battering against his back legs, finding himself to slowing walking towards her at the same pace. Suddenly, he found his voice.

Apetrully: **You have brought me**

 **To that moment where words run dry**

 **To that moment where speech disappears into silence...**

 **Silence...**

A blush appears across his face with his voice slowly rising up, matching Hope's voice.

A: **I have came here**

 **Hardly knowing the reason why**

 **In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent**

 **And now I am here with you, no second thoughts**

 **I've decided... decided...**

It took Hope's hands wrapped around his, like how the spotlights intertwined with each other.

A: **Past the point of no return**

 **No going back now**

 **Our passion play has now at last begun**

He stared into Hope's smoldering eyes, seeing there's no regret in them.

A: **Past all thought of right or wrong**

 **One final question**

 **How long should we two wait before we're one?**

 **When will the blood begin to race**

 **The sleeping bud bursts into bloom?**

 **When will the flames at last consume us?**

Their hands tightened around each other.

H & A: **Past the point of no return**

 **The final threshold**

 **The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn**

 **We've passed the point of no return...**

Hope's smile widen a bit.

H: **Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**

 **Lead me, save me from my solitude**

 **Say you'll want me with you, here beside you**

She place her forehead against his.

H: **Anywhere you go, let me go too!**

 **Apetrully, that's all I ask of y-**

Apetrully rip the mask off her face and place his lips against her.

"Finally!" Sunshine shouted, feeling relieved with this.

"At least he waited for her." Engel said with a small smile.

Apetrully quickly took a step back, embarrassed as that big smile on Hope's face never left. "I guess I have his blessing for... a date."

Suddenly being rip away from Hope, Apetrully find himself being drag towards the door by the Possum King himself. "Okay, we need a reason why you were in here for a while. Just be glad these theaters are soundproof."

Just as quickly as he was exited out of here, Possum King said, "Alright, commander. It's a deal."

"Wait, what?" The commander said, processing in what just happened. First Squad, who were waiting for him.

"We agreed that for the Possums to join Big Green, your military must have produce a play and if my subjects loves it, we'll join."

"...Oh, yeah. Of course." The commander let out a quiet chuckle. "I'm sure we'll make an amazing play for everyone to enjoy."

"Hopefully. Just be glad I'm giving you as much time as possible for this."

The commander glance at the squad, who were talking about this play. Some excited, some just okay with the idea.

"I guess we're going to have the date after the play." He heard Hope's voice whisper in his ear.

A blush brightened up his face a bit, feeling his hand clinging onto her own. "Of course."

"Aw..." The wolf quietly cooed.

Apetrully ignored her. This was a nice moment for him, continuing to hold onto the pink monkey's hand blissfully.


End file.
